Mister Bury-It-All and Miss Dig-It-Back-Up
by AutumnLeaves01192
Summary: When Annabeth's Dad decides to move to New York after his divorce, she is forced to leave her friends behind and transfer to Goode Highschool. After meeting a certain green-eyed boy, with a past that he's trying to keep down and mysterious deaths among the neighborhood, Annabeth is willing to risk herself trying to save the next target and the thing is, she has a secret too. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There may be slight mistakes. Read at your own risk.**

 **Word Count: 800+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _When Annabeth's Dad decides to move to New York after his divorce, she is forced to leave her friends behind and transfer to Goode, a somewhat normal high school. After meeting a certain green-eyed boy, with a past that he's trying to keep down and mysterious deaths among the neighborhood and the thing is, she has a secret too. AU. Rated T. R &R Thanks!_

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I glared at him angrily as I struggled to get the ropes around my wrists to loosen. "Let me go," I demanded.

He brought the knife out and raised it, metal gleaming and for a second, I was afraid. "Well, I can't you telling him, can I? Can I trust you to not tell him about this?"

"Go burn yourself if you think you're gonna stop me from telling Percy," I spat, eyes burning with determination to not let him scare me.

He moved closer to the chair I was sitting on. "Hmm... Such a feisty girl. Such a shame. All I need you to do is lead him to me and I'll let you go, unless, you want the second option."

"Do your worst, I'd rather die than have him with you, you evil pig-headed chipmunk."

He raised his eyebrow, surprised but held the knife close to my throat. "Still making insults? Do you have a death wish?"

"Why, yes. Yes, I do," I responded without fear, even as the blade dug deeper into my skin, making droplets of red liquid flow out.

"So be it," and what I felt next was like fire. I stifled my scream as I looked toward the heavens, hoping that Percy would be safe from all of this, that no one would later be in my situation. Then I lost all consciousness.

"Sweet dreams, Rachel, he's next and it'll be all your fault."

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

It had been too long; Rachel was supposed to come back. I tried calling, texting, and I even drove over to her house but no sign of Rachel. I don't know what to think anymore. I'd been worried sick and I know what you're thinking, were we dating? No, we tried, once. But it didn't work out and we ended up as friends or more like siblings is what I'm saying. I cared for her like my own little sister, we were very close, like two peas in a pod.

I didn't know what was going on with her, but it was making me really nervous so I started to pace.

 _Beep!_

I looked down at my phone which had several text messages from Luke and Nico, both of them asking if I had seen the news. I scrolled down further as I quickly read the texts which were all in capitals.

 **{O.O.O.O.O}**

 **N:** PERCE! DID YOU SEE THE NEWS?!

 **L:** YEAH! IT'S IMPORTANT!

 **N:** GET ON RIGHT NOW!

 **L:** HE'S NOT GOING TO BE ON.

 **N:** HOW LONG DO YOU THINK IT'LL TAKE FOR HIM TO SEE THIS?

 **L:** UH... A COUPLE MINUTES?

 **N:** TRUE.

 **N:** PERCY FREAKING JACKSON, CHECK THE NEWS ASAP!

 **L:** NIC, HE'S NOT GOING TO GET ON.

 **L:** I'LL COPY AND PASTE THE NEWS.

 **N:** 'KAY

 **{O.O.O.O.O}**

I went cold as I read at the message in horror:

This evening, a witness had reported that there was a mysterious hand coming out of a bush on a local park's woods and went to check it out. The witness, preferring to be unknown for the time being, said that the pale hand was not moving when she called out from in front of the bush. She said that she tried to pull out the hand but it was stuck from BEHIND the bush and went to call the authorities. The woman told us that after waiting twenty minutes for the police to arrive and pull/cut the bush around the hand. She tells us that what she saw was like something from a terrible horror movie. 

The authorities have told us her family is grieving and offers no clue of how she got say that her body looked like it had been carelessly tossed it the bush. Miss Dare's appearance was frightening, as seen on the pictures, with her neck cut opened, definitely not by an animal. 'It was too clean to be a animal,' said Officer Peanuts. 'But it DID give a clue to the polices that she was dead for over and hour.' Overall, what concerned the authorities the most was not how the body was placed in its area, but it was how she was killed.

I dropped my phone on the ground, not caring if it broke since I could not get over the fact that Rachel was dead. _Dead._ And it was too late to stop it from happening now.

They got her, and it was all my fault.

* * *

 _I know, I know. I left for 2 months then came back with this. *Sigh* My world is just depressing to me and school got in the way._

 _Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Unedited. Read at your own risk.**

 **Word Count: 2,000+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 **redarrowissupercool: Oops! Sorry about that. My brain must've been in a very distracting gutter as I was writing it. Man, I really need to brush up only PJO facts. I've corrected that chapter as soon as I could. Thanks for catching that mistake!**

 **BishWhere010101: I will! Thanks!**

* * *

 _Thank you to those who followed and reviewed! On with the story!_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _"Annabeth, I know it was hard for you, but this a way to get a fresh start! I think moving away was best option for us," my father tried convincing me._

I snorted. Yeah, best option my butt. Moving away from my younger twin brothers, who I might add are absolutely adorable, to New York, going to a new school, _and_ not knowing _anyone_ who lived here was definitely the best option. NOT. So here I am, standing in front of my new school, and I dreading it. It wasn't because I hate school, in fact, I loved school. I just did not like the fact that I was the new kid, but I could get use to it. Just like everything else in my life.

I walked through the school doors, quickly got my schedule and locker combination from the front desk, and hurried to my locker. 23... 24... 25... Aha! 26! I swiftly turned the lock on the locker, putting the combination in, and attempted to pull it open. It didn't work. I tried the second time and I was stuck with the same situation again.

"Dang it," I cursed silently, hitting the locker. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Hey there!" Someone shouted behind me. I jumped as I turned around to see a gorgeous girl with black hair and blue eyes. Comparing her to me, I would most likely look like a old hag. With my long, blonde curls and stormy gray eyes, I looked like nothing compared to her as she smiled brightly at me.

"I'm Silena Beauregard," She introduced, holding her hand out.

I shook her hand and also smiled. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you, Silena."

"Likewise, Annabeth. Hmm... what room are you in? Oh! You're in the same class as me! Follow me, I'll show you how things work around here and where your classes are. Come on!" Silena grabbed my hand and started to pull me through the crowd of students.

"Wait! I didn't open my locker yet!" I told her as I tried to pull my hand from her grip but she wouldn't release as she stopped in front of the classroom door.

"Don't worry, you'll have time to open it later. Right now, you've got to meet my friends."

I pulled back again, stopping her. "Woah, woah, woah. I've only just met you, what makes you think I trust you after we just met?"

She sighed. "You're right, but come on. Truth is, I really, _really_ want to be friends with you, honest. Once I saw you, I knew you were going to fit in with us, it was like an instant click, you know? I knew you would never join the QBs group, who consist of the meanest, snobbiest, and way-too-much-make up girls. So I thought I'd take you-"

"Well, look at what we got here, a _blonde._ " A very annoying voice interrupted Silena and turned to faced the new comer.

A girl dressed in a too short clothes had black hair, brown eyes, and a face covered with way too much make up, glared at Silena. Surrounding her, were a bunch of her groupies, all of them also dressed and wore something like their group leader.

I sniffed and raised a brow at her. "Is there something wrong with being blonde?"

The girl rolled her eyes in a 'duh' manner. "Everything about you being blonde is wrong! I don't know how you could ever get someone to like you. I mean, look at your clothes! They are hideous," the group's leader stared at my clothes in disgust.

"Well, if you don't like my clothes then I'd suggest you don't look at or say anything about me next time." With that, I pulled my bag closer to myself and raised my head high as I stalked off into the classroom, grabbing Silena with me.

The teacher, Mrs. Dodds, looked up at me from her binder full of paper with a no-nonsense attitude then back to her papers. "Name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Well, Miss Chase, you are sitting in the back, on the right, which is near the window," Mrs. Dodds said.

I headed to my seat as Silena went to her assigned seat. I took out all my necessary books for class as someone tapped my shoulder. I stiffened and turned to face whoever it was.

"Hello, my name is Luke. What's your name?" A tall, blonde guy said with bright blue eye and a charming smile that most girls would have melted right on the spot.

I gave him a friendly smile as I replied, "I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you."

"So... are you new? 'Cause I've never seen you around here before."

Well, duh. The look on his face gave him away, he clearly knew every popular, pretty girl in this whole entire school and he had that odd vibe that made me want to beat him with knowledge. Literally.

So I said, "What do you mean you have _never_ seen me around here before? You just saw me!"

He rolled his eyes, his smile not faltering. "Okay, you got me there but seriously, are you new?"

"Yep."

"Cool. Want to sit with me and some of my friends at lunch? I thought that since you were new, you would want to make friends," Luke scratched the back of his neck nervously as he waited for me to respond.

I really didn't want to join him ever since I got that bad vibe thing from him. "I-I can't. Silena already asked me to join her," I lied smoothly.

His face hardened a little then quickly disappeared and he replaced it with a small smile. "Oh, then, I guess I'll see you later."

I looked at him in confusion as he went back to his seat, slightly disturbed. What was that about?

* * *

I walked into my second class, Home Economics, to the front of the teacher in a wheelchair.

"Sit next to that boy over there, Miss Chase," the teacher said with a kind smile.

"Um... where?"

"Over there," he said, pointing to a black haired boy, whose head was down, appearing to be asleep.

I made my over to the black haired boy, and as I took my seat, he lifted his head up to look at me with curious sea-green eyes. He had the messiest black hair, like he'd just gotten out of bed and didn't bother to comb it, and eyes that sparkled lightly with the sunlight.

"Hello," I said politely as I placed my books out.

He grunted and resumed 'sleeping'. 'At least he noticed me,' I thought.

The teacher in front got up and slammed his heavy book that drew the whole class' attention. I jumped a little and turned my gaze to the teacher.

"Good morning, class! I am Mr. Brunner, and I will be your teacher for this semester. So, how was everyone's summer?" Mr. Matthews asked.

Half of the class spoke at once about their activities, their voices mixing with each other.

Mr. Brunner quickly shushed everyone, laughing as he did so. "Okay! Okay! I'm glad all of you had such exciting things going on and I don't want to ruin it but today, there will be homework and you will also be paired up."

"Aww!"

"NOOO!"

"Why?! It's only the first week!"

"Come _on_."

Everyone else groaned and whined over each other while the boy next to me continued to put his head down.

"Pooh," I muttered, slumping into my seat.

"And with that," Mr. Brunner continued. "When I call out a pair you will sit in your sit I assign to you. Jamie Willson and Lily Barns, go to the back on the left..."

I spaced out, looking at my books until I heard my name being called.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, go to the second back on the right."

I moved my stuff and hurried to my seat. I was momentarily confused when the boy with the black hair and sea-green eyes sat next to me, not sparing one glance at me when I realized he was my partner. I didn't miss jealous stares of the other girls around me, and lightly chuckled to myself, wondering what made them have that face.

"So, now that you all have gotten settled in, I will give you the project for this week which is to make a cake, any type, with your partner. Simple, isn't it?"

A girl in front of me raised her hand. "When is this due?"

"Tomorrow. Is that all?"

She nodded.

"Good, now start talking, _quietly._ "

The quiet chatter of the other students began as I thought about a cake flavor suggestion to give to my partner.

"Blueberry," someone said.

"Huh?" I turned to the direction of the sound.

The black haired boy, Percy, gazed at me. "Blueberries in the cake," He repeated.

"Okay, we could do that." To be honest, I was a little surprised to disagree. Taking a closer at him, I noticed that he had a faint dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping these couple of days. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine. My mom already has most of the stuff we need since she bakes and cooks."

I nodded then opened my mouth to ask what time. "What-"

"Is after school fine?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, I can be there."

Then he went back to sleeping as he moved his head into his arms. Busying myself by putting my books away, I grumbled quietly, "Well that was short." And I decided to just ignore it and continue on.

* * *

I collected my books as fast as I could and hurried out of my fourth class to my locker as I got ready for lunch with Silena since I had asked her earlier if I could join her group. She looked very relieved and happily agreed as she went off to her next class. I slammed my locker door shut, sighing. First days of school were never good but today, proved me wrong.

I was actually starting to like it here, even if I had only one sort-of-somewhat-friend, Silena. Enough thinking, I need food. Mmm... I couldn't wait to eat. I was starving! Not really, it was just my stomach growling at me with an angry expression for a delicious, mouth-watering cup of sou-

"What is it here that I heard you got assigned to partner with the most wanted guy in our school?!" Silena shrieked, but she was _smiling._

Jumping a little, I closed my locker. "Yeesh, tell the whole world about this would you? And besides, what wanted guy? I was only assigned to Percy."

Silena pulled her eyebrows together. "You mean, you haven't noticed him?"

"Noticed who?"

Silena didn't say anything for a moment then suddenly, she laughed. "You were partnered up with one of the _hottest_ guys in this school."

"Who is...?"

"Percy Jackson!"

" _Ohhh_... him," I said unenthusiastically, realizing who she meant.

"Yeah... him. What's wrong?" She said, catching my tone.

"There's nothing wrong," I denied. She gave me a, 'really?' look. I sighed. "I don't get how he's 'hot', he was sleeping most of the time during class so I couldn't really see him. Also, he looked really tired."

"Oh. Don't worry about it, everything has just been hard on him ever since-" Silena cut herself off, like she was about to spill something that wasn't meant to be told.

I was curious and waited for her to continue. "Since...?"

She brushed off the conversation. "Nothing. It's not important. But what _is_ important is that _you,_ my friend, are going to make all the females in this school jealous."

"What?"

"Never mind that. I promise you'll find out and in the mean time, we need to go to lunch!"

* * *

"Let me introduce everyone here. The guy over there is Leo." Silena pointed to the a brown haired guy across from me, who gave a friendly smile. "The girls over there is Calypso, Clarisse, and Katie. The other boys over there are Grover, Travis and Connor Stoll, Chris, and my boyfriend, Beckendorf. You have probably met Percy over there."

"Hello," I waved and smiled at each of them. I turned to Calypso, the girl next to me, and my smile faltered as she glared at me. She blushed, having caught my gaze, and quickly smiled tightly.

The rest, except for Percy, around the table smiled, said a few hellos, and dug back into their lunch. I pulled out my one piece of cupcake - basically my whole lunch - I was able to snatch earlier at home from my dad and took a bite. My cupcake didn't seem that exciting after Calypso's glaring. Actually, it made me feel a little funny, like there was something more to it than it actually was.

I forgot about it as I enjoyed my cupcake.

* * *

 _Does anyone see bunnies popping up in their faces right now? I think it's just me..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Unedited. Probably cliche. Read at your own risk.**

 **Word Count: 2,500+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 **Guest: ;)**

 **Harris: Aww! Thank you! Hopefully, I can upload faster too! But for now, I'll upload _about_ every two weeks so I can get more chapters typed up and ready to upload.**

 **PoppyOhare: Don't worry, it's coming.**

* * *

 _Thank you to EVERYONE who have followed and reviewed. It is much appreciated. In this chapter, you'll also get a little bit of a surprise. Until next time!_

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

One thing I noticed after school was that I forgot to ask Percy where he lived. Poo. Don't you just hate it when something like happens? I do. I stood outside the school building, wondering if I should ask the front desk lady for his address, but she wouldn't give it because of private reasons.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump as I got prepared to hit whoever it was. I turned around, my right arm ready to sock the person in the face but was met face to face with Percy, who had his hands up in a surrender position.

"Woah, woah. Hold it! It's just me. Remember?" He said, eyes wide in alarm.

I let out a breath of relief, lowering my arm. "Of course. Just don't do that ever again."

Percy looked confused. "Do what? This?" He put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Stop that!"

He smirked. "Are you ticklish?"

Hmm... That smirk was suspicious, suspicious indeed. I frowned. "No, it just freaks me out when you do that. Don't ever do that again."

His smirk was still in place as he said, "Fine, let's go to my house now." He started walking off to the left in a fast pace. When I didn't move, he looked back at me. "Well? Are you coming? We still got to bake something you know."

Quickly slinging my black bag over my shoulder, I followed after him and kept in pace with him. I _attempted_ to make small talk. "So… what's your foot size?" I blurted out. As soon as I said that, I immediately turn red.

Percy looked at me with a funny expression. "What kind of question is that?"

I suddenly felt defensive of my, very weird, question. "A question about your foot size. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Well… it's just so… random. It's something you wouldn't ask most of the time."

"Yeah, I get what you mean."

There was silence between us as we continued to walk through an unfamiliar street. It was about ten minutes before we stopped in front of a tall apartment building made out of bricks. We walked through the back door, which was made out of metal and had a lock that Percy had keys to.

"So, you up for walking a couple flights of stairs?" He asked me, looking up.

I shrugged. How bad could this be? I bet he doesn't even live that high.

"Sure. Which floor is your place?"

"The sixth."

"What!?"

* * *

"Come on, you, we're only on the second and we're barely at the top," Percy remarked as he stood next to me, who was sitting on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Oh give me a break, I didn't expect you to live this high up. By the way, you walk too fast!"

He shook his head. "Nope, you're just too slow to keep up with me. Though, that's what I would expect since you have shorter legs."

I scowled. "I don't have short legs; _you_ are just too tall!"

"Whatever you say. But seriously, hurry up, we spent fifteen minutes here already." And he started to walk up the stairs in a _fast_ pace.

Getting up from the floor, I practically had to run up the stairs to keep up with him. "Well, _sorry_ if I don't want to die from the lack of oxygen from running up the stairs and only taking one break right now," I gasped out, knowing he could still hear me.

I continued to run, pushing myself and feet, counting the number of floors along the way. Just when I thought it would never end, on the six and final floor, I bumped into the green-eyed idiot, nearly knocking me down to the floor as he put his arm in front of me.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" I asked, looking at him.

Percy motioned for me to be quiet as he whispered. "Stay here. Somebody who isn't supposed to be here is on this floor. I'm going to go and check it out."

"No! That's just being suicidal and he's wearing black! What if he has a gun or a weapon?"

"He hasn't even seen us yet and he isn't that stealthy either, most of the neighbors can hear him.

"The. why don't we just run down and call the police? That way we both can survive."

He shook his head. "No, I know who he is and he isn't here just for anyone. Go down and call the police, I'll hold him off until the authorities arrive."

I was hesitant as I took a step down. "I don't know… are you sure you can take whoever it is?"

"Yes! Now go before he realizes we're here!"

Percy didn't need to tell me again. I ran a couple floors before dialing 911.

"Hello?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?" A woman's voice asked me.

"Yes, this is an emergency. A person in black clothing is currently lurking around the apartment. And a friend of mine is currently watching the stranger to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Okay, the police are coming. First, you must tell me if he has a weapon and where you are.

"Um… I'm not certain if he's armed-"

THUMP!

"What was that?"

I was getting more and more worried as I continued to speak. "Uh-h I don't know. Do you know the giant billboard on that green building?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, take a left, then go about two blocks up, then you'll see a middle class brick apartment."

THUMP!

"Thank you, can I take your name?"

"Annabeth Chase. Should I go check upstairs or should I just wait down

here?"

"Go check to make sure your friend is okay, but be quiet just in case."

I quietly ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I looked through the door window, pushing my hair back to be able to be a little hidden. Looking cautiously left and right, I decided it was alright to go in. For self-defense, I zipped the zipper to my bag securely and made sure all the pockets were closed tightly.

Opening the door, I poked my head through it and looked down the hallways, left and right, until I saw Percy's body on the floor. Unmoving. I rushed over to his side. His body lay on his side, curled up. I felt his pulse.

Still alive.

"Percy? Percy?" I called, patting his slightly bruised cheek, which wasn't the best thing to do but made his eyes open. He groaned, making no indications that he was going to move.

Using all the strength I could muster, I helped him to sit against the wall. "Why did I ever let you handle that guy by yourself? I am such an idiot! You could've gotten killed, or worse! I am such an- "

"Idiot. Yeah, I know. I've heard it once already," Percy mumbled as he shifted, closing his eyes. "Now, shut up and let me sleep."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Go and sleep- wait, what?" He opened one eye at me as I looked at him like he was crazy, which he was.

"You can't sleep out here! The paramedics and police are coming. You could possibly be interrogated later on, and you'll need to be awake for that."

Percy's eye was already close and I glared at him. Well, if he was annoyed when someone tries to wake him up, don't say I didn't warn him. Before I could let him fully succumbed to his sleepiness, I quickly asked him, "Wait! Did you catch who that man was? Or if he explained why, what, or who he was here for?"

He didn't respond for a minute, then he shrugged and winced. "Um… I can't remember. It's kind of fuzzy right now."

I nodded and touched his forehead. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

I moved my hand to the back of his head. "Here?"

"No…" he was half awake now.

"Does anywhere on your head hurt?"

He shook his head, closing back his eyes. "Not really, besides the bruising on my cheek, my back hurts, and the fact that I really want to go to sleep, I feel fine."

He was lying. I knew it. Grr… that boy, er… teenage boy? But still! I didn't want him to know I was lying, and I didn't want to do nothing since he lied (which is obviously wrong). So, I poked him on the forehead. Hard.

"Ow! Why'd you do that for?" Percy rubbed his head in annoyance.

I said nothing as I shrugged. We both fell into a comfortable silence as we waited for the police.

* * *

 _About thirty minutes later..._

"So you're saying you don't remember anything, and I mean _anything,_ about who was in here?" Officer Junior asked again to Percy, who was sitting outside on the sidewalk with an icepack to his face.

I stood on the side, watching awkwardly as they spoke.

"Yes," Percy sighed tiredly.

Officer Junior closed his note pad. "Can I have your last name? This is necessary since we'll need to list you as a victim of this case. My boss will be contacting your mom in an hour or when she comes back to ask her if she noticed any strange things around here."

Looking a little alarmed suddenly, Percy asked him, "Will you be continuing to search for who did this?"

The officer shook his head. "No, with the details you've provided for us which was, 'A guy in black clothes walking around suspiciously,' wasn't enough to be too alarming and my boss suspected that this man is just a common crook who will be caught. Thankfully, he didn't hurt anyone else in the building so we'll be on the look out for him."

Percy nodded. "Okay."

After that, he gave the officer the info he needed and left, but not before saying to me, "Remember to keep out of _this_ business, miss, it will definitely save your life. Have a great day, you two!"

I frowned. "What odd words..." I murmured to myself. "What do you think he means?" I asked Percy as I stared after the police man.

I heard shuffling behind me and saw Percy had come to stand beside me, shrugging. "I don't know. Don't think about it too much, we still have to bake a cake."

"With all those pain meds they gave you, are you sure?" I pointed out with uncertainty at his sleepy expression.

"I'm _fine_ , let's just go inside and hurry up with this baking so I can sleep." He

I followed him inside and proceeded to gather the necessities for a blueberry cake. Only... I had no idea _whatsoever_ of where the ingredients were.

"Uh... Percy?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled distractedly, looking for a recipe from a cook book.

"Where are the ingredients?"

"On the shelf on your left, bottom compartment."

"Oh, thanks."

I moved around quietly, gathering everything together. I was in the middle of grabbing a bag of from the top when his voice broke through, "How come none these have the right picture?"

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I thought you were supposed to be looking for a recipe with words, not pictures..."

He glared at me. "Well, then, why don't you look for it then." Percy slammed the book closed on a counter and stormed away.

I sighed. Good job, Annabeth, you've pissed off the guy! What a great thing to do to the person who lives here and just got injured. I rolled my eyes at myself. Oh well, the least I could do was let him cool down and try find that recipe. I took the cook book from the counter and flipped through the pages. I realized something and stopped when I got half way through the book.

This was a _cook_ book. For _meat._ Argh. I looked toward the bookcase full of books and shuffled through them. I finally found one that had a recipe for a blueberry cake and my, did it look delicious. Drooling at the covers and reading the instructions, I didn't hear Percy coming toward me. He tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped up, shrieking loudly.

"Don't do that!" I reprimanded as I shuddered. Then I asked, "Are you... still angry with me?"

Percy looked confused for a moment before he replied, "Angry with you? What are you talking about? I wasn't angry with you."

"Oh, then what was that all about?"

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, I was kinda... uh..."

I gestured for him to go on.

"... I have dyslexia and ADHD."

I gaped at him in shock. "You do?"

He nodded.

"I do too."

He frowned. "Are you sure? I don't think you have it. You seemed to read that book pretty well," Percy said as he looked at me, surprised at my words.

I nodded. "I'm sure. I've just had a lot of practice concentrating on simple words and I've been able to read pretty well ever since. Lately, it hasn't been much of a trouble except I still get distracted sometimes."

"Wow," Percy said as he looked at me, in amazement.

I had the urge to squirm under his gaze and tried to subtly look away from him. He caught my movement and hurried to say, "Sorry! I'm just surprised since I don't know anyone who can focus on things so well."

My face heated up as I smiled. "Thanks."

Percy looked towards my hands that were still holding the book. "We should get baking now, it's getting late. What time do you have to go?"

"Just a couple minutes before six," I said. "Why?"

"It's almost four forty-five, so we better get started," He replied as he took some bowls out. "Oh, and just to let you know, I don't know how to bake."

* * *

I stepped through the door of Percy's apartment and turned to him. "Thanks for inviting me over, it was fun baking."

He smiled at me. "No problem! Sorry about the cleaning, I guess I should have also told you there was going to be a mess."

"It's okay, it didn't take as long as I thought." Something vibrated in my bag and I took out my phone. My eyes widened at the time. "I should probably get going now. I'm am really late, my dad is freaking out right now."

"Okay, see you at school," he said, grinning.

"Bye!" I waved at him as I left.

Percy waved back and I looked away from him with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

 _Too close. Too close. Too close._

Those words chanted in my head as I closed the door, but my smile still there. After we had made one layer of a blue blueberry cake, the kitchen was a mess and she had offered to help me clean up the kitchen. I, of course, said no since it was already a few minutes past six. Annabeth insisted, giving several reasons on why she should stay and help out.

Let's just say, she is _too_ persuasive _._ Especially with the smell of lemons in her hair. Weird? I know. Usually, it would smell disgusting and sour, but it actually smelled fresh on her.

Wait.

I did not just think that.

NO.

Man, it felt like she was taking over all of my thoughts and I'd just met her!

As if someone flipped a switch, the words from earlier suddenly dawned on me and I didn't want what happened to Rachel be repeated twice. I needed to prevent anything going on with her, and I need to do it sooner than later _._


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Unedited. Probably cliche. Read at your own risk.**

 **Word Count: 2,000+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 **Poseidon114: XD Your comment made me crack up. Thanks! Glad you sort of enjoy the story. Well, maybe not, considering that Rachel DID die. *Inwardly sobs for her***

 **Harris: Thank you!**

 **heyguy: Thank you very much for your wonderful review! I will be sure to continue.**

 **Cinder Luna: Oops! Sorry! When I was writing that, I think my mind was really impatient and sped things up a little. I will be sure to slow it down in this chapter. Thanks!**

 _P.S. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means a lot._

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _ **A week later...**_

The second I walked to my locker fifteen minutes before lunch, someone grabbed my arm and turned my around to face him or her.

The same girl from when I first came here was glaring up at me. Though, there was something about her that made me think that she wasn't here to be 'friendly', it could be that glare... "So? Why were you at my boyfriend's place?" she asked, her voice snobby and annoying.

What was she on?

"Huh?" I said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know my boyfriend, Percy."

"Him? He's your boyfriend?" Okay, I was very confused now.

She waved her hand up like it was very obvious. "Of course, silly! Didn't he ever tell you! He is obviously _mine._ Oh, how rude of me, my name is Drew. Drew Tanaka."

Drew held out her hand and I took it, being polite. "Nice to meet you, Drew."

"Sorry about our previous encounter, my sister is a little hard to deal with. Ugh." She rolled her eyes with a pretty grin on her face.

"Silena," I paused for a second. "Is your sister?"

"Duh! Don't you see the resemblance?"

I took a good look at her. I could definitely see _some_ familiar looks with the hair, the chin, and fashion choices. But the personality... not so much. "I guess you two are."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So, back to that other thing," Drew glared at me again. "What were you doing at my boyfriend's place?"

"Where did you hear that from and why are you asking now? It's been a couple days," I asked, raising my brow in question.

"Word gets around," she simply said. "Now, tell me what-"

A new voice cut her off. "Give it up, sis. We all know he is none of your business and Annabeth does not have to answer to you."

Drew's face turned pink. "Yes, she does. I care about him so it matters, Silena, why don't you just mind you own business?"

Silena tapped her perfectly manicured finger to her chin, pretending to ponder over the idea. "Okay, I'll mind my own business." Drew smirked. "But I'm taking Annabeth with me." With that, she dragged me away to the cafeteria from her fuming sister.

I looked at Silena. "What was that all about?"

"You're asking me? You were the one who was talking to her."

"Unwillingly, if I might add," I added.

We took a sharp turn around the corner as Silena said. "So? What happened at Percy's?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I know you're lying."

"Oh really?"

"No, but seriously, tell me. I've been dying to hear something interesting from you, and what do you know? I hear it from one of Drew's gossipers."

"Sorry! I got caught up with my school work and it never crossed my mind," I explained.

Silena let go of my wrist and we walked the rest of the way. "Now tell me, did you guys kiss?" she asked, suggestively.

My face heated up. "No! We've just met last week! Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "A lot can happen in one day or week if you guys have been seeing each other... _secretly._ Ooh!" she squealed, looking at the cafeteria food. "They have fresh apples! Do you mind if I get one?"

I shook my head. "Go ahead."

As I walked over to our table full of our friends, I saw Clarisse, Beckendorf and Grover glaring at Travis, who was grinning like a madman.

"Tell us," Grover demanded.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as I sat in between Travis and Grover, taking out a brown paper bag from my bag and munched on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Beckendorf was still glaring as he said, "The idiot won't let us in on the prank he and his brother are doing."

"Yeah," Clarisse agreed then narrowed her scary brown eyes at Travis. "Now, you little punk, tell us or I'm going to have to resort to some... _extreme_ measures."

Even though we knew she was just joking, everyone shivered at her words.

Travis held up his hands in a surrender motion. "Okay, okay, Clarisse, no need to get violent here. See, here's the thing, Connor wants everything to be a surprise for the whole school. It's going to give everyone a kick!"

Katie looked at him warily. "Not literally, right?"

He laughed. "Of course! It's even better." Then, he cackled like a maniac and started to choke on his spit.

I patted him on the back. "There, there. That's what you get for trying to laugh like a crazy person."

"Thanks," he coughed. Travis cleared his throat. "Well, Connor's plan is about to start in 3... 2..."

Across from me, I saw Silena sit next to Beckendorf. "Hey, Katie, have you seen where Connor-"

 _POP!_

 _BANG!_

Everyone in the whole cafeteria jumped, letting out a scream as we looked towards the entrance that was clouded with white dust.

The principal, Mr. D, came out coughing and he looked really, really _red_. "Which one of you delinquent children did this!?"

Everyone shrugged when Connor Stoll was no where to be seen and resume talking to each other .

Mr. D grunted and left, mumbling. "When I find out who... this... will... detention... life!"

My eyes trailed after him as I grinned. Connor was _so_ done for. Someone slammed their on the table, panting heavily.

"Now that I've finally found you, guess what I got?" A very familiar voice asked.

I froze, wide-eyed. I knew that voice, even if she was a hundred miles, I'd still know. I faced her, my best friend from when I was only seven years old, still looking as the punk girl she was before. Except her black clothes were covered in white dust.

I did nothing as I gaped at her.

"Cat got your tongue, Annie?" Thalia teased.

I snapped out of my stupor at the nickname. "No, is that really you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I'm just an exact replica of Thalia Grace with the same hair, voice, eyes, and personality. The government must've already figured out how to clone people and I, am a clone of your awesome best friend," she said sarcastically.

Getting up, I laughed as I said. "Good to see you haven't change, Thals."

"You too!" Thalia said as she pulled me into a one armed hug. "So, how's life here at Goode?"

"It's fine, but it's not the same as it was in San Fransisco."

She nodded understandingly. "Yeah, it had so many memories." Thalia looked behind me and asked, "Annie, you didn't tell me you made some friends!"

"Sorry!" I apologized. "I just got a little distracted. This is Calypso, Clarisse, Katie, Gover, Silena, Travis and his-missing-brother-Connor Stoll, Percy, Beckendorf, and Chris."

Thalia nodded at them. "Nice to meet you guys."

The whole group mumbled a small 'hello' and went back to their food.

I looked at Thalia. "So, how's Jason and Piper?"

"They're fine, still in sickly looking love as ever, but something's going on though." Grabbing my arm, she led me to a corner and said, "You know why you're here, right?"

I nodded. "Yep, heard it a million times from my dad ever since we moved," I said bitterly.

Thalia put a hand on my shoulder, comfortingly. "He only did it because he loved your stepmom."

"But he could have just told her, she would understand!" I argued. "It isn't fair! Even though I don't really like her much, she doesn't deserve to raise Bobby and Matthew all by herself!"

"Yeah, I know. But that would've costed her life if she knew what your dad got himself into."

I sighed. "True. Why this school though? What's so special about here?"

"I don't know. Whatever our boss wants here, we'll be hearing about it in two weeks. For now, we need to blend in, but you seem to have already done that."

"Yeah, it wasn't hard, Silena got to me before other people could and to be honest, it isn't all that bad."

"Really? That's great! I guess I'll fit in just fine here. Oh, and guess what? You know Luke Castellan?"

"Yes..."

"He's been assigned to our group too."

I wasn't surprised. "No kidding, I just noticed the scar on his face a couple days ago, and I don't think it was ever an accident."

"Agreed, you could practically see him leering at us like we killed his non-existent cat."

I laughed, then paused and looked around. I spotted Luke leering at us behind a wall and snickered. "Wow, Thalia, you're good."

"You learn from the best," Thalia said, proudly.

That, you do, Thalia. Oh how I love my best friend.

* * *

I picked up my bag and started to leave the school when I was cornered by Luke.

"What do you want, Luke?" I looked at him, annoyed. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

He was surprised at my tone. "Woah, Annabeth, why do you quickly assume I want something?"

"Usually, most people who don't really know each other would ask others for something."

"True, and I have to admit, I do want something. Your friendship," Luke said.

"And why would I give you that?"

"Because if we are to be working together in the future, we should at least get along with each other."

Hmm... he had a point, but I really, really didn't like him. But I also had a job to do. I think we all know what to do.

"No," I said firmly. "He said we are working together, but that doesn't mean we have to tolerate each other in order to do that."

"But-"

I glared at him and he immediately closed his mouth. "Now, if you excuse me, I would like to go home." I brushed past him and almost made it out the doors when he called out.

"Wait!"

I turned around and let out a tired sigh. "What do you want now?"

"Lunch," he said as he came close to me again. "Join me and my second in command during lunch to get to talk tomorrow. You can't say no since you'll to know everyone in our group before something happens in two weeks. Oh, and you can bring Thalia too."

"Fine," I said, wanting to get away more than ever.

He nodded, looking relieved, and left. I started walking to my apartment while I thought about tomorrow. I saw his point, and it _would_ help if I knew more people just in case something goes wrong. Plus, it would be really awkward if I didn't know his name and I started to call him 'Luke #2 Guy.'

Two more weeks. Two more weeks, and then we knows who's next.

* * *

 _What do YOU guys think is going to happen? What is Annabeth involved in? And who's 'him'?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: AU. Unedited. Probably cliche and OOC. Read at your own risk.**

 **Word Count: 1,500+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _At Annabeth's_ _apartment..._

"No."

I sighed, frustratedly. "Come on, Thalia, I don't want to be alone next to Luke tomorrow! We don't even know him at all! Plus, this would help us blend into the crowd more."

Thalia huffed and flopped onto the brown leather couch. "No!"

"Why? What's so bad about him?"

"Nothing. I just don't like him."

I raised a brow, unconvinced. "Uh-huh. Is that all?"

"Nope. I got a ton of reasons why." Thalia smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, then, what are your reasons?"

"One, he has blonde hair that I want to chop off-"

My eyes widened at that.

"-Two, he has that pretty boy face that most girls would fall for, but not me. It's too perfect. Bleh. It makes me sick just thinking about it." Thalia scrunched up her face, which was hilarious considering that she didn't do that often. "And lastly, he has this freaky smile. It's really, really... ugh."

Just then, a thought came into my head and I grinned like the Cheshire cat. Thalia immediately caught my smile and frowned.

"Oh no, I know that look. Spill, what are you thinking, Annie?" Thalia demanded.

I glared at her, my grin disappearing. "One, don't call me Annie anymore. That was missed when I was 2,572 miles, for air travel distance, across from you. Now, it's just gotten annoying."

She held her hands up in a surrender motion. "Okay, okay. Fine, I won't call you that anymore IF you don't start talking with those strangely accurate numbers in your sentences." Thalia held her hand out to shake.

I took her hand and shook it. "Deal." I smirked at her, glad that she fell for that distraction.

There was silence for a few seconds before my best friend yelled, "HOLD IT! I know exactly what you're doing here, Annabeth."

Keeping my face of emotion, I challenged her. "And that is...?"

Thalia ignored my question. "Tell me, what you were thinking, Anna?"

"A talking dolphin knocking the front door," I said, still keeping my poker face up.

"You know what I mean," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Do I?"

"Annabeth!"

"Fine. Don't hate me for saying this though..."

My best friend crossed her arms. "I can't promise that."

"Uh... then can you promise me you won't hit me?"

"Nope. Hurry up, I have to go soon."

At her words, an idea immediately pooped in to my head. Maybe, I can distract her-

"Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed, interrupting my thoughts like she knew what I was thinking. "Don't you dare! Spill the guts from your head or else I'll come over there and whack your head so hard that you forget all of your smart stuff," she threatened.

I stuck my tongue out at her, childishly. "Fine, I was thinking about your three 'reasons' and I thought that you hated him because you like him." I closed my eyes and waited for the hit on the head, the loud shout, or the tornado of 'WHAT?!' from her.

Nothing came.

I opened my eyes to see her mouth in a frown.

"No," she said, looking at me. "It's not like that at all."

"But it could be true love at first sight!"

"No. I have to go now. Bye, Annabeth." She got up and left, slamming the door.

I smiled and leaned back. Yep, definitely true love right there.

* * *

The next day, I dreaded this day. I wanted to bang my head on the locker until I lost all consciousness. Why didn't I do that? Because I still had school and I needed to blend in with the crowd. That meant, I shouldn't be that person who hits his or her head on lockers.

I had just finished my third period, Math, and I headed to my locker. I placed my books in my locker, slung my bag over my shoulders, and went to the cafeteria. I walked over to my group's table.

Silena, Katie, and Calypso were engaged in a interesting conversation while Beckendorf, Grover, the Stolls, Chris, Clarisse, and Leo were working on a small mash potato sculpture of... Mr. D?

I blinked.

That was weird, but okay.

Percy just sat there, picking at his food as he looked around, bored. I walked toward Silena's back and lightly tapped her shoulder. She stopped talking as she looked over to me and smiled brightly.

"Something wrong?" Silena asked, concerned.

"No, I'm just here to tell you that I'm not sitting here today," I said, looking from the corner of my eye to the others. I saw the boys, except for Percy, had paused, frowning and looking a little disappointed. I felt a pang in my chest; I guess Percy didn't care. I couldn't blame him, I wasn't even his friend. Katie and Clarrise glanced at me in question while Calypso looked like she was having an inner celebration.

Selena's face fell a little, but her smile held up. "Oh, why?"

"Luke Castellan offered me to join him for today."

She suddenly grinned really big. "Okay! Don't start sucking faces and have fun!"

I turned red in embarrassment as everyone, except _Percy_ , stifled a laugh. "Thanks." I turned my gaze to Percy one more time before I left, waving.

I searched around for Luke's table, trying to find his some-what familiar face, but found that I couldn't.

"Annabeth! Over here!"

I spun around and spotted Luke, gesturing for me to come over. I waved back and went over to him.

"Glad you made it, I was worried you wouldn't show up," Luke said, smiling at me.

"Well, I was just telling my friends that I won't be sitting there for today." I replied as I returned his smile and sat down next to him.

His smile suddenly turned grim. "Annabeth, they aren't your real friends. None of them are, we're here to do a job, not make friends that we probably won't even see after."

I frowned, sadly.

Luke gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, it's just..."

I cut him off. "It's okay, I didn't expect friends here to be long lasting anyway. Our boss would've told me I was stupid for being sentimental to them."

"Yeah, he would," he agreed, sadly. "Enough of this sad stuff, let's talk about something else."

"Sure." I took out an apple and bit into it, chewing. "Like what?"

"So, do have anyone in mind that you 'like'?"

I choked on my apple. "Don't you know never to ask that question?"

He appeared to be innocent as he asked. "What?"

"No," I cleared my throat. "No, I don't 'like' anyone."

Not believing me, he said, "Uh huh. I believe you."

I glared at him and Luke switched the subject quickly.

"Uh... how come your friend, Thalia, didn't come?" He asked me, like he was trying to hide something.

Inwardly, I smiled like an idiot as I answered him, shrugging. "She said something about having a dislike with... people," I struggled to find the right words, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Oh... okay," he said, looking a bit crestfallen and I smirked, inwardly of course.

"Yeah," I nodded. "So, where's your 'second-in-command'?" I asked, quoting the words with my fingers. "I thought I was going to meet him today."

"He's here." Luke looked to my left to a boy with black hair, who was also talking to a green haired guy, then turned to look at us. "Ethan, meet Annabeth Chase," Luke introduced. "Annabeth, meet Ethan Nakamura."

Ethan held out his hand, genuinely smiling. "Nice to finally meet the famous daughter of Athena. We've heard a lot about you."

I blinked. How'd he know who my birth mother was? No one mentions her ever since she disappeared on the day I was born. I always assumed she was dead, but seeing as she was know to be one of the best people in Kronos' organization, Athena was most likely alive.

I took his hand. "Thanks. Good things I hope."

He chuckled. "All good things, Luke and I have heard about your missions and this guy here," Ethan points to Luke, who turns pink. "Practically raves about you."

"What?" I laughed nervously. "You talk about me?"

Luke looked sheepishly at me. "I was just telling him that you were sitting with us, nothing more!"

Ethan leaned toward my ear. "Yeah, right. Nothing more my butt!" he whisper shout to me and I snickered.

"Okay, okay, you two." Luke took his fork. "Let's hurry up with lunch, I need to get to class on time or Mrs. Jinkswales will have my head on her plate for dinner."

His black haired friend rolled his eyes. "Someone's a little quick to change the conversation, I bet he actually has to go poo real bad," he said to me, not bothering to be quiet at all.

Let's just say, Ethan is definitely not going to be saying anything like that anymore. It felt like I'd known them my whole life as I laughed with them like we were best friends, and it felt great.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sorry that it's really short, I've just been really slacking off lately in writing last week and I won't be on this week, which means I can't type anything up and everyone has to wait 2 WEEKS for a chapter. *cries*_

 _All I ask is that you guys_ **REVIEW** _!_

 _I find more motivation to write when you do so it really helps._

 _Thanks for the follows! Merry Late_ _Christmas!_

 _\- A.G.I._


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: AU. Unedited. Probably cliche and OOC. Read at your own risk.**

 **Word Count: 2,000+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. I just own anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

 _10 reviews, 15 followers, and 900 views for the first 5 chapters?! **THANKS A BUNCH!** Blue cookies for everyone._ _Also, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I stood inside the airport, waiting as my eyes wandered around. I was waiting for some _very_ special people to arrive and I was going to hug them to bits. As I'd been waiting around, I never thought that the airport would have been so empty considering that it was a Saturday.

On the right side of my vision, there was a lonely brown haired woman with grey eyes, looking ready to fall asleep any minute now and a blonde man beside her didn't fall far behind her in doing so. I looked to the left, a middle aged dad with two boys and one girl, who were licking a lollipop, smiled happily as they ate their treat. I smiled at the sight.

"ANNABETH!"

Then, I was immediately tackled by two teenage boys.

"Oomph," I grunted as I fell onto the floor with them on top of me.

Matthew, the taller twin, immediately got off of me. "Sorry, Annie, it wasn't my fault."

Bobby got up too, pulling me up as I dusted my butt. "Yeah, what he said."

"It was Bobby's fault."

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!"

Matthew stuck his tongue out at him. "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Bobby retaliated by hitting his brother on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Bobby Chase, stop hitting your brother right this instant!" A firm voice commanded behind him.

Bobby froze and slumped his shoulders as he turned around to face her. "But it was Matt's-"

My stepmom, Sue, kept her face still as she cut him off. "No buts, Bobby." Then, she smiled coldly at me. "Hello, Annabeth, how've you been?"

Now, most people would think it was really weird for my stepmom to talk to me, but it wasn't all like that. When my dad re-married to Sue, the three of us were really happy. it wasn't until the twin were two, everything began to take a turn for the worse. I was only six at the time when dad got pulled off to work. Again. I had no idea what his profession was, so when he didn't come until midnight, my eight year old self was curious and stayed up.

When he finally did, Sue immediately interrogated him for a full ten minutes while I hid behind the wall, listening. Soon, the conversation turned into a heated argument which resulted screaming and shouts. The memory of that day, still fresh in my mind.

* * *

 ** _\- Flashback to 9 years ago -_**

 ** _Annabeth: 8 years old_**

 _I was on my knees behind the wall to the kitchen, eyes wide open as I listened to my step mom scream to my dad. I didn't know why she was screaming. Dad was home late which wasn't normal; he was_ usualYehaly _home by six but tonight, he came back at eleven. I winced as I heard my step mom's screams grow louder._

 _I knew the twins weren't affected by it since they were heavy sleepers and the walls were thick enough to block the sound._

 _CRACK!_

 _The sound of glass cracking made me_ _nearly scream out loud, but I covered my mouth with my hands just in time, a slight shriek coming out. I was shaking as I heard my father try to calm Sue down. I stopped shaking since I wanted to listen to their conversation, whether I could understand it or not. It wasn't easy since I was only eight._

 _"Sue, I didn't have a choice! My boss called so abruptly, I had to turn around and drive back!" My dad tried to explain. "I can't_ _abandon my job, it's just too dangerous."  
_

 _"Well, then. Please explain how it's so dangerous. You've never seem to be around ever since you got called from your previous father-in-law! The kids are still young, yeah, but how long will it be until they start asking questions? You don't even tell who or what you work for! How am I suppose to calm down when I have to worry overnight whether you would come home or not? Why don't you just tell why you job is so 'dangerous' you can't even tell your wife about?"_

 _I heard dad sighed, frustrated. "I can't Sue it risks everything we have now and I just can't. I am only allowed to tell Annabeth about it when she comes to age, but for now, honey, you have to understand-"_

 _Sue cut him off._ _"Oh, so you only tell your daughter who I might add, isn't mine, about your job and not the woman you married?!" She screeched, louder._

 _"No! It's not like that! Annabeth was born from Athena's side too, so I can only tell her and not your-"_

 _Again, she cut him off. "So our family isn't important enough to you that you can't tell us and only Annabeth?!"_

 _"You're just twisting my words now! Why can't you understand I can't tell you at_ all _?!" My dad yelled, breathing heavily._

 _Sue didn't reply for a few moments before she answered, her voice hard and full of bitterness. "It was her fault," she said. "Annabeth. Annabeth._ _Annabeth. It's always Annabeth. You may say it's for the twins and I, but secretly, you care for your daughter more. Don't you?"_

 _Dad didn't reply._

 _"It was always her! You never stopped caring for_ her _! Her fault for everything that's happened to us is because of her!" she screamed and took a deep breath. "Go to bed, Frederick..."_

 _I didn't hear the rest, for I'd ran to my room as quick as I could without being heard. It was then, I realized that my relationship with Sue, would never be the same. Ever. That night, I cried myself to sleep, thinking about how I was the problem in my family. That I was the reason everything was so messed up._

 ** _\- Six years later -_**

 ** _Annabeth: 14 years old_**

 _I never remembered what happened then, since I had woken up with no memory whatsoever of what happened that night. I was confused as to why my step mom was so hostile to me. I assumed that it was because I had gotten a couple of Bs on my report card during my first year and I strove to improve my grades, wanting to impress her. I wanted everything back to normal, but I wasn't going to get for a_ long _time._

 _It was a Friday night, Sue went out to pick up my brothers from school while I was at home with dad. We were currently_ _preparing dinner for when everyone came back. I was in the middle of cutting a tomato, when my dad called my name from the dining room._

 _I stuck my head out to him. "Something wrong, dad?"_

 _Dad sat on a chair with his hands folded across in front of him. "Nothing's wrong, Annie, could you come here for a few minutes?" He smiled at me reassuringly._

 _I quickly washed my hands and sat across him._

 _"Now, Annie, as you know that me and Sue have been having a few arguments about work. Am I correct?"_

 _I nodded, not knowing where this was going._

 _"It's time you knew everything."_

 _So he told me. Everything. And my life has never been the same ever since._

* * *

I inwardly shuddered at the memory as I smiled back and shrugged. "It's fine. I got a new school, house, room, friends... new life. It's not bad, but I miss you guys back at home."

"We missed you too, especially the boys. They cried the night you left!" She laughed bitterly.

The boys groaned, oblivious to their mom's annoyance. " _Mom!_ We just had a little piece of dust in our eyes."

I chuckled. "Oh, sure. You two didn't miss me at _all_ while I was gone."

"Nope," they agreed at the same time, grinning like the mischievous people they were.

I ruffled their hair. "Well, come on! Dad is waiting for you guys and we have a lot to talk about," I winked.

"What?!"

* * *

 **At the house**... **In Annabeth's room...**

Bobby rushed into my room as soon I opened it and landed face down on my bed. "Was, bif fif soff!" His voice muffled by the sheets, which translates to 'Wow, this is soft!'.

I laughed and closed the door as Matthew sat next to his brother.

"So, how's your life here been, sis?" Matthew asked.

I shrugged. "It's fine."

"New teachers?"

"Yep."

"Found any new friends?"

"Yep. Thalia moved here too."

Bobby's eyes lit up. Back then, Thalia used to come over to our house for play dates and she was considered to be the coolest friend I had, well to Bobby she was. "She is? Cool! Are we gonna see her?"

"I don't really know, she never told me how long she will be staying," I half-lied. She never actually told me how long she was staying, but I knew roughly how long she would be here.

"Oh," he said, sadly.

"Hey, Bobby," Matthew said.

"Hmm?"

He gestured for him to come closer. Bobby leaned in and nodded as his brother whispered something in his ear, then his down expression turned into an evil, diabolical crazy mastermind look. Or you could just call it a freaky smile if you want it to be simple...

They stopped whispering to look at me with their freaky smiles. They looked so alike that it was starting to creep me out.

"Okay," I said in a no nonsense tone. "What are you little teenagers up to?"

"Nothing," they both said at the same time. "We just want to ask about your school."

"Go ahead." My eyes never left them as I said so, narrowing.

"We ask a question and you have to say the answer quickly, okay?"

"Sure."

"Any mean teachers?"

"Only one, but it's fine."

"How many friends who are girls?"

I quickly counted in my head. "Four."

"Friends who are boys?"

"Eight."

"Couples who are your friends?"

"Uh... one?"

"Boys you wanna kiss to death?"

"One," I said immediately, not actually processing the question until I spluttered, "Wait- what?! Bobby and Matthew Chase! You guys are going to pay!"

They just collapsed on the bed laughing their heads off. Who knew they picked up a couple of things from me? It wasn't often they played any tricks on me that got me to spill anything weird.

I mean, why would I have anyone in mind that I would want to you know, kiss. It's not like there's anyone that I liked or was interested in. But my mind was so occupied in my thoughts , I didn't realize that it might have been true.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Yeah, yeah... I was REALLY late. But I have been occupied with a lots of pressure ure to finish a project for a competition, school, and writers block so none of those things help me in any situation whatsoever.

I probably won't post something until... two weeks? Depending if my writers block wants to hog up my head, it might take longer so I apologize in advance if I don't update.

 **Quick story about this story** : I never really planned everything for this story. I only typed 3 chapters ahead somewhere in the beginning of school then lost track when I didn't update for my other stories. But now that I see that some people actually like this, I started to try to planned the chapters ahead of time. I know what happens in the beginning, the romance part, the fight, and the end. So if I take a while to upload, you would know it was because I literally have NO IDEA what should go in the middle.

Thanks if you read that!

Also, get ready for a poll next Friday. I will give the question ahead of time in case any of you miss the poll date or can't pick. It closes on the Friday after that so you should have enough time to choose. It won't be multiple choice so choose wisely. The question is: Do you prefer Luke being the good or bad guy in the end?

 **Poll open date: Jan. 20 - Jan. 27, 2017.**

Remember: Your choice could possibly effect the outcome of the plot.

Plus, REVIEW. IT REALLY HELPS ME TO WRITE STUFF FASTER AND BETTER!

Good luck,

A.G.I.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: AU. Unedited. Probably cliche and OOC. Read at your own risk.**

 **Word Count: 2,000+**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

 _ **PoppyOhare: Aye, Miss!**_

 _ **Harris Karwal: Aww! Thank you!**_

 _ **Guest: Hopefully, I won't! Hehe... I didn't think my style of writing would actually please anyone considering that I don't even think it seems good.**_

 _ **Carmen: :) Thanks for stopping by!**_

 _ **Jessica'BlueBell'Potter-JPBBX: Thanks for reviewing! It really made my day. And yeah, my grammar/spelling is probably like dirt compared to the best writers of my favorite books. XD**_

 _ **MusicalBookworm: Hehe. Yeah, we need more Percabeth here. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **WiseGirl087: Thank you! I'll definitely continue for sure. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I stood in front of my locker, yawning as I closed my eyes. I had stayed up a couple hours later than usual to talk with my younger brothers until it was time for bed. By the time I had woken up, they'd already left to the airport in order to get back in time for school. I was so exhausted from play with them, which made me wonder how in the world do those younger people stay up, but it was all worth it anyway.

"Woah there!"

I felt myself leaned forward and I jolted awake, my eyes snapping open in surprise.

"Wha-"

I fell into a pair of strong arms and I looked up to meet a pair of concern sea-green eyes. My eyes widened and I scrambled out his arms as I composed myself.

"What's going on?" I asked, alarmed as I made sure to distance myself between Percy.

He crossed his arms. "Nah uh. I'm asking the questions here. Are you getting enough sleep?"

I raised my brow and yawned. "Yeah, why?"

He rolled his eyes at my not-so-hidden attempt to convince myself. "You almost fell."

"Almost, but I didn't."

He gave me a hard look. "Just don't let it happen next time." And with that, he strode off to the next class.

I blinked as I shuffled to class. I must be really out of it, I thought and sighed. Note to self: Get enough sleep or you will be walking around the whole day like a zombie or worse... a carrot. But carrots can't walk, you may protest. Exactly, I say back. Exactly.

I definitely need some sleep.

* * *

I walked out of my last class tiredly. I was grateful when the last bell rung, signaling the end of the day. I was happily making my way to the exit of the school when my vision blurred as I stepped around the corner of a hallway (do hallways have corners?) and crashed into someone.

"Ouch! Watch it," my somewhat least favorite person from my group of friends growled.

I blinked rapidly. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't see!" My vision finally cleared and I saw Calypso glaring at me with her arms around her book.

"Well open your eyes and look. This isn't some place you can just walk around and expect to not run into people," she snarled.

Recoiling back, I frowned. "What is up with you? Why do you seem to hate me so much?!"

Calypso laughed bitterly. "Seem to hate you? Oh no... I do hate you, very much. Do you want to know why?" She took a step closer to me as I raised my brow in a challenging manner. "You are stealing the one thing I've wanting to have these past years."

My mouth opened a little as I stood there, confused.

She took in a breath. "If you knew what's best for you, I'd suggest you stay where you are with Luke." Calypso turned around and left, her footsteps getting fainter as she headed to the exit.

Just when I thought it was all over, a new voice called out to me.

"She's got a problem, doesn't she?" the new voice from, surprise, Drew Tanaka smirking as she leaned against the wall, looking perfectly beautiful with her flawless face.

I blew out a breath. "Yeah, that's correct. Why are you here?" I questioned, not trusting her one bit.

"Oh, you mean Luke didn't tell you?" Drew looked at me in shock.

"Tell me what?"

"I'll be working with you guys on your team." At my look, she went to further convince me. "Code black."

To say I wasn't surprise would be a complete lie. There was no way I could deny that she wasn't with us.

After a couple seconds of silence, I said, "Welcome to the group, Drew."

* * *

 **The next day...**

It was a sunny day, a bright one in fact! The sky was blue, the clouds were white, and there seemed to be nothing that would dampen the mood. I felt more calm and collected as I strolled through the school building.

I could help but stop when a I heard a group of girls screaming about something on their phone. So being the curious minded, I started to eavesdrop.

"Have you guys seen this?!" A blonde girl shrieked to her friends as she pointed to something. "Like the news just released the like, newest stuff one Rachel's murder!"

One of her friends, a red haired, gasped. "Really?" She skimmed over the screen and her eyes widened. "That's so sad! They still haven't found out what kill her, what if we're next?! I can't die! I have so much to live for! I'm doomed!"

A green haired girl, who seemed to be the sensible of the two, rolled her eyes. "Quit with the dramatics, Hailey, I doubt who ever the killer is, he wouldn't even care about us."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Stace," the red head, Hailey, sighed. "But why would the killer kill Rachel Dare? She isn't even that pretty to begin with."

"Looks isn't everything, Hails," the green haired girl said. "She must've gone too close to something that she shouldn't have known. The killer found out, watched her like a crazy stalker, waited for the right moment, found that right moment, and BAM! She's dead. Plus, why would a killer be called a killer if he or she didn't kill?"

Both the blonde and Hailey looked at their friend in horror as the bell rung, signaling everyone the beginning of another period. I hurried to my class with a couple of thoughts. Who was this Rachel? Why haven't I heard of her? And how did she die?

Never before had I wanted to know more about this person. I had this feeling in my gut that there was a specific reason why she was important; I needed answers, and I know just the people to ask.

* * *

I didn't catch Silena during lunch so my only luck of finding her was right before class. I remembered her locker was down the hallway, on the left, and right next to Beckendorf's locker. I found her there, as I had expected, getting ready for her next class.

"Silena!" I greeted.

She grinned at me. "Hey, Annabeth! How's it going? You know, with lover boy?" Silena winked.

I rolled my eyes as I smirked. "Luke is not a lover boy and to answer your question."

"I totally believe you," Silena said, not believing me the least bit. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I've actually been meaning to ask you a question."

"Go on." She looked at me curiously.

I went on to explain about the girls, what they were talking about (leaving out Rachel's name), and how I wanted to ask if she knew. Silena didn't speak the entire time, just nodding as I talked.

"So do you anything how this girl was killed or who she is? I think one of the girls said Rachel... Dare?" I pretended to struggle with the last name as I looked straight at Silena, waiting for a sign of recognition or a reaction.

Not to disappoint, there was. Silena immediately paled and her mouth opened, then closed. She struggled for an answer as I waited patiently.

Finally, she answered, "I can't really tell you."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't be the one to tell you, Annabeth. It isn't my story to tell-"

"Fine. I'll just get someone else to tell me then," I said, even more determind.

She sighed. "Annabeth, you can't! No one will tell you even if you tried!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Haven't you heard on the news? No one knows why she is dead. Not even the FBI could find who murdered her! But you can search her up on the internet if you want, I just can't provide you any useful information about her."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Silena."

"No problem!" She was about to leave when she turned around. "Oh, and Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

"Try to keep out of trouble, for your sake and mine."

I laughed. "Can't promise anything, but I'll try."

* * *

As soon as I got home, I went onto my laptop. I clicked onto one article that was the first to be made about this.

Written by A. Paulo's News of the World

This evening, a witness had reported that there was a mysterious hand coming out of a bush on a local park's woods and went to check it out. The witness, preferring to be unknown for the time being, said that the pale hand was not moving when she called out from in front of the bush. She said that she tried to pull out the hand but it was stuck from BEHIND the bush and went to call the authorities. The woman told us that after waiting twenty minutes for the police to arrive and pull/cut the bush around the hand. She tells us that what she saw was like something from a terrible horror movie. 

The authorities have told us her family is grieving and offers no clue of how she got say that her body looked like it had been carelessly tossed it the bush. Miss Dare's appearance was frightening, as seen on the pictures, with her neck cut opened, definitely not by an animal. 'It was too clean to be a animal,' said Officer Peanuts. 'But it DID give a clue to the polices that she was dead for over and hour.' Overall, what concerned the authorities the most was not how the body was placed in its area, but it was how she was killed.

Another article stated everything about Rachel. As I read more and more articles, I couldn't believe how hard this was for the authorities. I forced my self to look at the gruesome picture of Rachel's wrangled body. I analyzed the picture closely, inspecting every inch of her I could possibly see through the photo.

Her head looked fine with just a few bruises, and her arms were also norm- no, wait. I looked even closer to my laptop's screen as I traced out a design from the slashes on her. When I was done, I knew who had done this. He had always left a marking on every kill he made. Even when it didn't look like much, like a bunch of random curve lines, it meant a great deal to anyone who knew.

On Rachel's arm was the greek symbol for Omega. The end.

* * *

 **{2/24/17}**


	8. Chapter 8

WHAT'S UP?

:D

HAPPY LATE APRIL FOOLS!

:D

...

No? okay...

That's understandable.

What's the fun in tricking people _on_ April Fools' if you _know_ they're going to prank you anyway?

PSH

Anyway, it's been a _very_ long time since I posted anything for this story. I admit, I kinda abandoned Fanfiction for a while because of writer's block and certain things in real life, which I apologize. Now, I'm not saying I will be continuing this story because I am not sure that I'll have enough time to finish it and truthfully, I still have writer's block when I think of this story.

BUT,

I do have another story, "Intrigued," which I'm working on. It has a different style that I don't usually write and I'm liking it a lot recently. If you could, please motivate and support me on that story and _maybe_ I'll get another chapter out for THIS story. *wink wink* I can't promise anything though.

Have a great spring break (if you have)!

~ Author Who-Is-Terrible-At-Updating-Her-Stories


End file.
